1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to devices for connecting two tubular members together, and in particular to a mechanically locked wellhead connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the oil industry, a well will commonly have a wellhead housing extending upward from the well. Pressure control equipment during drilling, or a christmas tree after drilling, mounts to the upper end of the wellhead housing. A wellhead connector will connect the pressure control equipment or tree to the wellhead housing.
Typically, the wellhead housing has an upper rim and a seal seat located at the upper rim. The wellhead connector body has a rim that abuts the rim of the wellhead housing. The seal seals between the hub connector body and the wellhead housing. Generally, the wellhead connector for use during drilling is large and hydraulically actuated. A piston when supplied with fluid will move a cam or actuator sleeve downward, forcing dogs into grooves formed on the wellhead housing. The wellhead connector for production need not be as large. Some utilize clamps without the need for hydraulic actuation. Others are hydraulically actuated, similar to the type used for drilling. While the prior art connectors serve sufficiently well, improvements in simplicity, size and ease of installation are desirable.